


What if...

by ComeToMeBabe, Nameless13



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless13/pseuds/Nameless13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if... " will be a sort of collection of very short stories. </p><p>They won't be in most connected with each other.<br/>Sometimes it will be funny, sometimes serious... I already have some ideas in my head. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What if Will Graham catch Hannibal in bed with Bedelia?

**What if...**

**Will Graham catch Hannibal in bed with Bedelia.**

* * *

 

 

It certainly wasn't a relationship. They were more „friends with benefits”.  
Only in bed, for a brief moment, they pulled off their mask.  
They lay in bed breathing heavily. The man  holding a beautiful blonde in his arms.  
Suddenly someone opened the door. It was Will Graham.  
He saw what he interrupted and he was... devastated.  
\- _Oh man! C'mon..._ -you could hear the sadness in his voice. - _I traveled by deuced train. Your twisted friend threw me out of it. Then I had to go so long on my feet. And when I came to you, what do I see? You in damned bed with your psychiatrist!-_ He began pacing the room. -   _And you instead to eat her you licked her. What's  wrong with you?_ \- The last sentence said with regret in his voice.  
\- _It's not what you think, Will._ \- Hannibal was embarrassed.  
\- _Bullshit!_  
_Will, keep calm! Be careful what you say!_  
Graham silently walked toward the door.  
- _Will...!_  
_\- Yes?_ \- he said hopefully and turned away.  
\- _Could you close the door, please?_

 

 


	2. What if Bedelia went to the restaurant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bedelia went to the restaurant.

_Really?_ \- Hannibal  said with disappointment in his voice.

Bedelia just looked up at him and said nothing. 

 _Why this restaurant is better than my kitchen?_ - The man kept asking her.

 _What restaurant?_ \- She pretends that she didn't know what he meant.

\- _Please stop... I found a receipt!_

Bedelia remembered her yesterday's dinner. Finally she was able to eat meat... 

 _So? Can you tell me something?_ \- Hannibal didn't give up.

 _Hannibal, Don't take it personally_. - she tried to soothe him -  _You should go there with me... someday._

_But...  L'Osteria di Giovanni ... ? They're better than me?_

_With them I know what meat I eat. That's all._ \- woman stood up and reached for a glass of wine.


	3. What if Bedelia take him shopping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia take him shopping.

_You didn't let me pack more clothes._ - Bedelia told him reproachfully. 

He replied teasingly:  _But does it mean that today Louboutin has to have record sales?_  

Man was annoyed and also tired. The woman just bought four pairs of new high heels. Four pairs of identical high heels... It took them two hours.

She looked at him with a scowl.

 _What else do you need?_ \- Hannibal said resignedly.

 _Clothes, coat and few other things. -_ Bedelia told flatly.

In response, he took her hand and  they walked arm in arm.

* * *

 

After a few hours they were in the last store. In a lingerie store. 

Hannibal felt somewhat uncomfortable that he accompanied her on such purchases. 

Uncomfortable, but also little bit... aroused. 

It was hard for him to admit it, but the sight of underwear, which she chose, influenced on his imagination.  

It was all mostly lace... Some were made of tulle... 

Suddenly he heard Bedelia's voice. She was in the dressing room...

_Hannibal, could you come help me, please?_

This woman clearly played around with devil. 


	4. What if something happened in the fitting room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened in the fitting room.

_Could you help me unzip this, please?_ \- Bedelia said innocently.  
Woman was dressed in tight low-cut nightgown. She knew that she is playing with fire... But she wanted to see Hannibal's reaction. It was very rare moments when man lost control of himself.  

~~~~

Carrie worked at this store for years. It wasn't a stressful job, but sometimes it was boring. She was looking for the right size for one of the clients. This client was beautiful, blond woman. 

~~~~

Bedelia thought that she is in total control at every turn. But not this time...  
She didn't know when it happened, but his tongue licked her collarbone... Her hands wander under his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. Torn nightgown lay on the floor. Right next to Hannibal's shirt.

~~~~

Claire finally found a suitable dressing gown for client. She went to the the fitting room.

-  _Ma'am, that's the right size for you..._

 


	5. What if Hannibal shows his tender side?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal shows his tender side.

They lay in one bed tired after many hours of flight. Bedelia lay with her back to Hannibal  at the other end of the bed.

It was evident that something torments her. 

Hannibal took her in his arms and he rested his chin on her shoulder.  

Man felt that she was frightened by his behavior. That closeness was unknown to them.

- _We now have to live with it._ \- he said quietly. - _We can't come back home._

Woman only snorted in response. 

- _I'm sorry that we have to run away from the FBI._ \- he whispered softly in her hair.

His breath tickling Bedelia's neck, causing chills.

 _\- We lost everything... -_ she murmured. 

Man raised head and rested his cheek on her cheek. - _We can create here something more._

Bedelia turned to face him. 

He gently cradled her as if she was made of glass. She didn't know if it's still his breath, or maybe already his hands...


	6. What if one day she drank too much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if one day she drank too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always been in my mind. :)

_\- Go away!_ \- woman hiccuped. - _leave me! I feel... good._

He found her lying in an armchair. He had never seen her so... drunk.

 _\- I feel the smell of cherries..._ \- Hannibal picked up the empty bottle of wine from the floor. - _How many this time?_

 _\- Back off! -_  She said being a little dizzy _\- It's a perfume._  

 _\- Wine's perfume?_ \- he smirked - _Limited edition?_

 _\- Leave... me... alone. What the hell you don't understand in this sentence?_  

Bedelia unsteadily went over to the table to take an some unfinished bottle of wine.

\- _When you're drunk you become extremely rude, Bedelia._

She pretended not to hear him. After a moment, Bedelia sat on the couch opposite a man with a serious face and said: _I'm sober. Please... leave me._ \- She stretched and yawned – _I'm just.... tired._

After these words she turned aside and went to sleep.

He took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Hannibal went to get a glass of water and aspirin. He set it on the nightstand.

Tomorrow morning can be extremely... burdensome. 


	7. What if Bedelia found his drawings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia found his drawings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for new chapters, but... writers block... :(

Bedelia wanted write short note for Hannibal, because she decided to go shopping.

Annoyingly enough, she couldn't find anything to write on it.

After a while, finally she found some papers in his desk. Between them was some drawings. 

She blushed... One of them was very hot. 

The woman in the picture was similar to her. Very similar...  

* * *

_What happened? Why don't you eat your dinner, Bedelia? -_ Hannibal asked her. 

Bedelia walked over to his desk and pulled out a drawing from the drawer. Woman shifted picture across the table.

 _Is this me?_ \- She asked him uncertainly.

 _Maybe._ \- He looked at her and said innocently:  _what if?_

 


	8. What if Bedelia has hangover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bedelia has hangover?

The hangover in the morning was terrible.

Her head aches as never before.

She felt that she was lying on somebody's chest. Barely she opened her eyes.

The worst, however, was that she didn't remember where she is. It wasn't the place where she drank...

\- _It's impossible_ \- she mumbled under her breath and she got up from the bed gently.

She dizziness as hell. Bedelia turned her head slightly toward the nightstand. There was water and aspirin.

She took a pill and tried to evoke memories.

Everything what happened last night was blurred.

Yesterday she drank more than usual. In fact, she doesn't know how many glasses of wine.

She remembered that she talked with Hannibal. But she doesn't remember what happened next...

She only remembered the scent of his perfume...

She brushed her hair back from her face.

- _No more wine..._


	9. What if summer night in Florence will be hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if summer night in Florence will be hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...  
> I had no idea what to write there and I also focused on my other story.
> 
> But something like this occurred to me. ;)

Summer in Florence was extremly hot.

That night, like many other Bedelia spend alone. At least she thought so.

Because of heat she covered herself with only a thin sheet. And that's all.

 

In the middle of the night she felt that there's someone in the bed next to her.

\- _I like what you're wearing._ \- Hannibal murmured against her neck and pulled her to him.

- _I'm naked._ \- She said confused.

\- _That's why I like it._ \- he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.


	10. What if rather than surrender to police, Hannibal came to Bedelia after he left Will's house?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...  
> Rather than surrender to police, Hannibal came to Bedelia after he left Will's house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...  
> I found some time to write something. ;)
> 
> Have a nice day / night! :*

Hannibal knocked on the door.

He knew there was a chance that she didn't return to this house.

This place was related to many unpleasant memories.

He could only hoped that somewhere he'll find her.

A minute goes by that feels like an hour before his beautiful ex- psychiatrist opened the door.

_Hannibal?_

She definitely was baffled and didn't expect any guest.

She stood before him wearing only a fancy silk robe.

Golden curls framed her beautiful face without any makeup.

 _It's nice to see you, Bedelia._ \- man said and put his hand on the door in order to woman can't shut the door. - _Can I come in?_

For a moment Bedelia stood in silence. She was shocked by his presence.

The man came closer and took her hand, but she quickly wrenched hand from his grasp.

However, Hannibal felt that woman tensed at his touch.

 _Get out, Hannibal._ \- Bedelia tried to be calm, but she raised a little her voice with nerves.

 _No_. - he said firmly.

 _Get out and never come back._ \- Woman tried to close the door, but his hand was still there.

 _No._ \- Hannibal said and took her tightly in his arms ignoring her protests.

 _We said goodbye to the wrong way..._ \- he whispered into her hair. - _I don't want to spend another day yet another minute scared that you're going to hate me forever._

She puts her hands on his chest trying to move away from him. He held her so tightly that it was impossible.

 _I don't hate you_. - Bedelia whispered. - _Actually, I feel nothing for you._

 _A kiss is not nothing. People don't just kiss because they're upset or something like that._ \- She could hear the sadness in his voice. - _People kiss because they have feeling for each other._

 _I feel nothing for you, Hannibal._ \- she said in a trembling voice. She has sought not to look at him.

 _I can't help myself. Only you can..._ \- he whispered the sentence so softly that she wasn't sure if she was just hearing things. Hannibal never admit to such weakness.

Man pulled back a little and lifted her chin by his finger that she had to look into his eye.

_I never should have let you... let me go._

Before she knew it, his lips was on hers.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes - English in not my native language.


	11. What if Hannibal apologized Bedelia after he killed Anthony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if... Hannibal apologized Bedelia after he killed Anthony.

When Hannibal came to home with Anthony, she didn't know what she will face to.

This evening for the first time she saw how Hannibal killed somebody...

 

 

Now Bedelia stood at the window and watched the street lit by lamps.

She stared gloomy at the empty street and began contemplate about her current life.

 

 

In Italy they pretended marriage.

A few kisses on the cheek and a few hugs. That's all for people around them to believe in their relationship.

In their home Hannibal gave her freedom.

In home they don't pretend anymore.

In home, until tonight, she felt almost safe.

 

 

 _\- Why aren't you in bed?_ \- Suddenly out of the darkness came Hannibal.

After a moment of silence she whispered softly: _I can't sleep._

_\- Why?_

She gazed at him. He could see sadness in her eyes.

\- _Hannibal, please. I don't need a psychotherapist._

 _\- I'm not asking as a psychotherapist, but as a friend_. - man came closer to her.

- _Friend._ – she repeated with irony in her voice.

 _\- As close friend._ \- Hannibal put his hand on her neck and began to gently stroking.

Bedelia was standing in a daze.

This kind of intimacy was so far unknown for them.

Another shock for her was when Hannibal hugged her and quietly whispered into her hair: _I'm sorry.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas and as soon as I find time, I'll write something here.


	12. What if pregnant Bedelia was thinking about abortion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...  
> Pregnant Bedelia was thinking about abortion?

They both stood in the dining room. Their quiet dinner turned into an argument.

 _\- You give birth to this child!_ \- He shouted.

It was the first time when he lost his emotions because of her. Additionally, Hannibal never yelled.

 _I don't want this! I don't want this... child!_ \- also usually calm Bedelia now lost control of herself.

He took her hand very tightly. She gasped in pain. 

 _I won't let you!_ \- he said through clenched teeth. - _You give birth to this child!_

 _\- Please.._. - she tried to wrench hand from his grasp - _I beg you..._ \- Now her voice was shaking with emotion. - _This child can't be born._

He released his grip, but also suddenly approached her very close. 

She was afraid that he was going to kill her, but he bent down and hugged his head to her belly.

 _\- You give birth to this child, Bedelia, please._ \- His voice softened. He almost whispered the words.

Bedelia was standing in a daze. She hadn't expected such a reaction.

 _\- Why you wanted this so much?_ \- She tentatively stroked his hair with her hand. Her hand trembled.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist. - _Don't kill the child, please. It's not her fault that..._

Woman interrupted him:

_\- Why do you think it's a girl, Hannibal?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! :)


	13. What if Bedelia played the piano to relax?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bedelia played the piano to relax?  
> //Their initial days after the escape.//

 When Hannibal came to the house he heard the quiet music coming from the living room. After a few more sounds he recognized what it was: _Gymnopedie No. 1 -_ one of Bedelia's favorite tracks. 

In living room he saw that woman was playing the pianoforte. She was so focused that she didn't notice when Hannibal sat down next to her.  
He had already to know her enough... He know that she used to play when she's upset.

 _The massage also might help you._ \- he whispered softly and slide his hand down her back – _Even more than this._

She took a breath when she felt his hand. She still feared his touch. Every time he touches her (even when he was pretending her husband), Bedelia felt tension throughout the body.

 _I'll be all right. Don't worry._ \- woman continue played without looking at him.  
Although she liked the prospect of massage, it's feared that Hannibal could hurt her. She imagined how easy he can break her neck...

 _You are so tense, Bedelia..._ \- Man still didn't give up. - _Let me help you._

After a moment of silence she said uncertainly: _All right._  
She knew that with him she can't win.

He began rubbing and pressing his fingers into her shoulders.

 _Here's your knot._ \- He said while he worked the tension out of her arms.

 _Hmmm_ \- Bedelia only murmured in response. His hands made her great pleasure. She could feel how all the tension disappears.

After a few minutes she suddenly felt his lips on her neck... He started to placing gentle kisses, light as a feather.

 _Hannibal, please stop._ \- she gasped.

The warmth from his breath sent a chill down her spine. Her protests didn't stop him and his lips was still running along her neckline. 

She turned around.

 _Hannibal, please stop. -_ Bedelia said with firmness in her voice. _\- I'm your psychotherapist._  

 _You're not my psychotherapist anymore._ - He took her face in his hands and gently stroked her cheeks by his thumbs before he lowered his head and gently pecked her on the lips  - _Properly, you're my wife_. - he again pecked her, but this time with more passion. And he repeated it once more... And once more, before it turned into a sensual kiss. 

When his lips began to caress her neck, she gasped: _So it's almost marital obligation to give pleasure to wife?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that there wasn't too many mistakes. I tried as I can ;)  
> But still... I apologize for all of them. 
> 
> Have a nice day (or night)! :)


	14. What if Bedelia played the piano to relax? - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bedelia played the piano to relax? - the continuation.

Before all this happened, Bedelia thought, that she was in total control at every turn. But now they’re necking almost like teenagers... on the piano. His lips were everywhere, kissing every part of her exposed skin.

He wanted to lick every inch of her and taste her soft skin. But the most he wanted to finally touch her. His hands found their way to her thighs under her dress, gently caress her skin. 

He dropped his lips between her breasts and at the same time his one hand moved toward her underwear... This was uncharted territory. Her muscles rippled beneath his fingertips. Bedelia pull away and looked at him.

_I can't do it, Hannibal. I can't._ \- she whispered and then walked away.

* * *

He found her curled up on the bed.

_\- Sit up._ \- Hannibal said a firm voice.

Bedelia usually would have said something against him, but now she just start moving to a sitting position without any word. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She still said nothing... She was almost like a marionette. 

Man tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and muttered: _I'm sorry for that all, Bedelia. For my haste. I didn't mean to happen it this way._

She rested her head against his chest and Hannibal buried his face in her beautiful blond hair. 

_\- It won't happen again. -_ She tried to make her voice emotionless, but he could hear how her voice was trembling. 

Hannibal caressed her face and leaned down.

_Don't delude ourselves._ \- He whispered and then he captured her lips in a soft, sensual kiss.

 

And it happened. Repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! :)


	15. what if it's almost Christmas time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if it's almost Christmas time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on something else (longer chapter ^^),  
> but today I was shopping and there were crowds of people in every store...  
> And this is my inspiration to write this short chapter. ;)

Hannibal barely had time to get home before it began to snowing in earnest.

It wasn't his lucky day.

 

_Hannibal? It's you?_ \- gentle female voice came from the living room.

_Yes, it's me._ \- the man said, walking toward her. - _Sorry I'm late, but the stores are crowds of people._ \- His voice was full of disgust.

_It's almost Christmas._ \- she said calmly - _People are looking for gifts for their loved ones._

He looked at her before he simply murmured: _I know._

She couldn't resist her scientific curiosity. It was a great opportunity to learn another thing about him.

_You have bad memories of the Christmas, right?_

_Yes._ \- that's all he said, letting her know that it isn't good to talk about it.

* * *

The next day, when he came to the house the whole apartment was decorated with christmas ornaments. 

Baubles, mistletoe, snowflakes... and in the corner was Christmas tree.

He stood amazed in the middle of the room when he felt that some tiny body snuggled into his back.

_\- It is time to replace the bad memories of the good one._

 

The student surpassed the master.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all mistakes. I wrote it very quickly.


	16. What if there was a thunderstorm in Florence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a thunderstorm in Florence?
> 
> The beginning of their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this chapter I was listening: Aleah "Water and Wine" ;)  
> I'm sorry for all mistakes (English is not my native language... I'm still learning) but I hope you'll enjoy it :)

From the morning the sun was shining and only here and there in the sky appear white clouds.

But the air was humid and stuffy.

In the afternoon rays of the sun disappeared. The sky turned into dark. 

It begin with a tiny drizzle, but pretty soon turned into a downpour.

Now rain was pouring, drizzling down glass window.

 it's not only downpour... It was the first thunderstorm this summer.

Every few seconds lightning tore the sky, louder, closer and frightening.

 

Hannibal crossed the threshold of the house. Despite that he had an umbrella, his hair was wet.

 _Bedelia? Are you at home?_ \- the man asked as he shook his umbrella.

No one answered. The house was quiet.

Only it was heard the rumble of thunder when a flash of lightning illuminated the room.

Hannibal turned on the light in the room and noticed that someone is sitting on the couch.

 _Bedelia?_ \- he came closer – _Something happens?_

She just shook her head in response without looking at him.. Man sighed and sat down beside her on the couch.   

 _What happened, Bedelia_? - He said, putting his hand on her back. Normally, she will spurned his hand...

She's at the very beginning clearly define what kind of relationship they have.

She was a very strong woman. He'd never met a person so determined and  independent.

But when he looked at her face, he noted that she is terrified.

Her cheeks were wet and in her eyes she has the remnants of tears.  

 _Nothing..._ \- She whispered - _Nothing happened, Hannibal._

It's definitely wasn't nothing, because when there was a flash of lightning outside the window, she almost jumped.

The man did not give up and asked:  _If this is nothing, so why are you trembling?_

Bedelia knew that she can't lie to him. She took a deep breath before she said: - _As you know, I had a panic attack from leaving the house_ \- she paused for a moment, searching for words. - _.. but... I'm also afraid of the thunderstorm._

He moved closer to her and took her gently in his arms.

_Tell me the whole story._

 

Story, which she said wasn't cheerful.

Bedelia's parents were busy lawyers, so nanny brought up her.

Her nanny was a very strict woman, not abolishing the objection.

Once, nanny left her alone in the room for punishment. Bedelia was only 3 years old...

That day was terrible thunderstorm and the lights went out.

Little girl stayed for several hours in the dark room... alone... crying.

* * *

 

For the first time Bedelia shared bed with Hannibal.

What more, she slept on his chest.

His arm was wrapped protectively around her tiny waist.

  
She moaned in her sleep when thundered outside.

 _You needn't be afraid, Bedelia. I'm right here._ \- he softly whispered and pulled her closer.

 


	17. What if they celebrate Christmas Eve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they celebrate Christmas Eve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my country it's after Christmas Eve. Actually, this is already 2AM.  
> I ate so much that I can't even sleep. lol  
> So I decided to write something short. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I wish you a Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noël! ¡Feliz Navidad! Buon Natale!

___________________________________________________________________

After finishing the meal, they sat down on the sofa to drink wine.

It was their first Christmas Eve together.

Hannibal bought Bedelia's favorite wine and even he prepared only vegetarian dishes.

He wanted to somehow compensate her that she couldn't spend the holidays in her own home.

 

After drinking three bottles of wine, taking off the heels and loosening tie,

they stared in silence at the fire in the fireplace. The silence, however, wasn't discomforting.

It was one of the few rare moments when they could relax and forget how bad is their actual situation.

 

_can I already get a gift?_ \- Hannibal asked suddenly.

She stared at him blankly for a moment and then she replied uncertainly: _What do you want, Doctor?_

_Can I taste you?_

It was a painful question. She wanted to run away or just scream.

But Bedelia need to pretend that nothing happened and she asked calmly:

_What part of my body do you want? Arm? Leg or_... - She took a deep breath - _my heart?_

He approached her, and when his lips were inches from her lips, whispered:

_I think you didn't understand me. I want to taste you in a completely different way._

 

 


	18. What if they celebrate Christmas Eve? part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they celebrate Christmas Eve? part.2

_What part of my body do you want? Arm? Leg or..._ \- She took a deep breath -  _my heart?_

He approached her, and when his lips were inches from her lips, whispered:

_I think you didn't understand me. I want to taste you in a completely different way._

 

she suddenly sobered.

This line cannot be crossed... She wanted to remain certain line between them.

She should do it. She must do it.

 

 _You are my colleague and you were my patient..._ \- Bedelia stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. - Y _ou're not my lover. Not even a friend._

 

Without any more word she walked to her bedroom. It was her only choice...

 

Same thought crosses her mind when she put her head on a pillow, but she chases it quickly.

They can't do that. She cannot allow herself to cross this line.

 

She feels attraction. He's very mentally attractive... He is even physically attractive.

But she knows him too well... 

 


	19. What if they celebrate New Year's Eve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they celebrate New Year's Eve?

 

_Ten... nine... eight_

 

A crowd of elegantly dressed people are standing outside, counting down to midnight.

Above them there is a certain couple - standing alone on a huge balcony.

Beautiful blonde in lacy dress and a fur coat... A handsome man in a perfectly tailored suit...

 

_seven.. six... five..._

 

The woman hold in her hand champagne flute - One of the many that evening.

Alcohol caused that today's party was quite enjoyable for her.

For a moment she forgot about all her fears.

 

_four... three...Two.._

 

Suddenly and unexpectedly the man next to her put his hand on woman's cheek and without breaking eye contact, he bend to kiss her.

 

_one..._

 

When their lips touch, fireworks lighting up the sky.

Man wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

 

**_\- Happy New Year, Bedelia._ **

 


	20. What if Bedelia escaped with Hannibal again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bedelia escaped with Hannibal again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I had a lot of exams. Now I'm back. ;)

 

\- _We can't stay in exclusive hotels, if we don't want to be caught_. - Man said, opening the door.

\- _That's fine._ \- Bedelia whispered uncertainly and crossed the threshold of the room.

 

Yes. The room definitely wasn't gorgeousness. The walls were painted in trashy lilac color. 

Blue curtains obscured the view from the window. 

In the middle of the room was king size bed - the only substitute of luxury.

 

  _\- You should go to sleep, you must be tired, Bedelia._

Man brought their luggage to the room. It was only a few suitcases... Their whole life in a few suitcases.

When she didn't answer him, he walked up to her and took her gently in his arms.

-  Is everything alright? You've been quiet since when we came here...

\- _I just can't believe that we succeeded to cross the border of the country so easily._

 - _You don't have to worry. No one can find us now... -_ he said softly, kissing her temple. _\- But you really have to go to sleep, Bedelia. Tomorrow we will continue our travel._

  
Even if it's dangerous to escape with Hannibal once again, for the first time in a few years, she really felt safe.


	21. What if Bedelia was Succubus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bedelia was Succubus?
> 
> “Succubus” is a demon in female form or supernatural entity in folklore that appears in dreams and takes the form of a woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. Men who have similar experience with succubus in dreams find themselves exhausted as soon as they awaken.

* * *

 

„ _Come with me...”_ \- Female voice encouraged him - _„Come with me... I'll show you what you want.”_ And man like in a trance followed this seductive voice. He would follow her to the end of the world. Although he couldn't see the face of the owner of voice, he knew she is beautiful. The most beautiful being on earth... _„Come with me... I'll give you what you want.”_ \- She quietly whispered into his ear. After a few more steps woman grabbed his hand and kissed unexpectedly. Her lips were cold as ice. He felt like slowly his whole body freezes and how he couldn't move. Her kiss was like a poison that slowly poisoning his body.

* * *

Hannibal woke up suddenly, gasping. _„It was just a dream. Just another dream...”_ \- He said to himself. The dream of a beautiful blonde repeated very often in the past few months. Sometimes a woman urges him to follow her, sometimes she comes to him. Sometimes dream ends with a kiss, sometimes even much more. Always its ends with his slow death. After such a dream Hannibal often felt tired for a few days...

* * *

A few days later, the man was at a ball at the presentation of awards for the most outstanding people of the world of psychology. He leisurely looked around the ballroom with a glass of champagne in hand. Hundreds of well-known faces. But he suddenly noticed something. Among them was... her! The woman of his dreams... Or rather nightmares. In the real world she was even more beautiful. Her blond hair arranged in curls, and her skin shimmered with light. He must to meet her! Man walked around the room and stood before the woman. _„Probably we haven't been introduced. Let me change it and introduce myself, madam. Hannibal Lecter.”_ Woman smiled softly at the Hannibal's words. _„I'm glad to finally meet you, mr Lecter. I've heard about your work much good”_ -. She shook his hand and said:

**_„I'm Bedelia Du Maurier”._ **

 

 


	22. What if Bedelia was pregnant in Florence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, Bedelia was pregnant in Florence?

\- _„It's no longer about you. It's about us. Such a life you want to provide your child? So that the child wouldn't know his father, because he will be in prison?”_  

Bedelia came out of the dining room, where on the table lay dead body. She laid down on the bed and curled up. After a moment, she felt that she is not alone in the room.

\- _„Go away.”_ \- She said, not even turning toward him.

Instead, get out of the bedroom, Hannibal laid behind her and tried to embrace her.

\- _„Don't touch me. I'm not in the mood.”_

They lay for a moment in silence, until Hannibal began to gently kiss her neck.

- _„Stop, Hannibal”._ \- Bedelia said roughly - _„You don't have to be here. Go! Find him! Kill each other. Or go, kill another professor”._

\- „ _Stress can harm our baby”_ – Man just said, gently stroking her belly.

\- _„Since when you care? I know that I mean nothing for you”._

Hannibal didn't see her face, but he heard how sad she was. In response he kissed her neck and said quietly, still stroking her belly: _"I feel protective of you."_

After a moment of silence, she said more calmly: _„I was hoping that you care about the fate of our son”._

 _\- „Son?_ ” - man stopped his moves for a moment.

\- „ _Yes, today I found out”._ \- she said very quietly. - _„But this is probably nothing important for you.”_  

He turned her to face him and said seriously looking into her eyes: _„You're very important to me, Bedelia. Just like this child.”_

She looked into his eyes, searching for answers. Woman was looking for holes in his person suit, through which she could see his true intentions. After a while, she hugged into his chest and quietly said: _„I just don't want to raise this child alone. Don't leave me with this... please”._

-”I won't leave you.” -Hannibal said, kissing her temple. When the woman fell asleep in his arms, he added, almost noiselessly: _I can't lose family... Again._


	23. What if Bedelia was Succubus? part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bedelia was Succubus? part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Octopus_porn :) 
> 
> Continuation: what if bedelia was a succubus. part 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4725281/chapters/14908213
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes.

* * *

 

His dream now has a name: _Bedelia Du Maurier._  After the ball, Hannibal couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried to find out as much as he can about her. Unsuccessfully. She was a huge mystery to all. The only information which he gained were tips to stop, because she didn't agree to date anyone over the years. But he likes challenges.

* * *

  _Few years later._

_"What would you like to discuss about in our today's session, Hannibal?"_   - Bedelia asked, sitting down on her chair before Hannibal who eagerly watches her. She smiled at him as she lay her notepad on her lap.

_"Many years ago I started to have this one particular dream that I can't stop thinking about it"_

_"Would you like to talk about your dream?"_   - she asked, slowly raising her head to meet his dark eyes.

He nodded. _"I was dreaming about same woman"_   - he looked away, not wanting to see her beautiful blue eyes.

_"Have you met her before?"_

Hannibal nodded again. His eyes stare at the window to the garden view.  _"Yes, only once_ "

" _Were you in love with her?"_  - Bedelia looked at him curiously, as he keeps avoing her eyes.

„ _I didn't knew her._ ” - ' _Then_ ' he added in his mind. He looked down at his folded hands. - „ _But I think that I'm in love with her_ ”. - slowly he moved his head and there, their eyes meet. - _"She took my soul away."_

„ _What happened in that dream, Hannibal?_ ” - She asked, not looking up and taking notes. For the first time since they began therapy, Hannibal told her something so personal.

He smiled at her and said: „ _My dream is always the same. She possessed me. She tells me to follow her._ ” - He answered slowly. - „ _Her lips are poison for me. Every time I taste them, I'm dying._ ”

„ _You will tell me more about her?_ ” - She asked. Finally, Hannibal looked at her and their eyes meet. Then there was a moment of silence. The man got up from his chair and walked to the window.

„You have a beautiful garden, Dr. Du Maurier”

„ _Thank you._ ” - Bedelia didn't want to change the topic of conversation. - _"So tell me more about that woman. How she looks like?”_

The man turned toward her. He sat back in his chair, before he began to talk: " _In my dream her face is always blurry, but I knew that she is very beautiful and her blonde hair..._ " - his heart start to pound very fast. - _"reminded me of someone.”_

_"Whom?”_ \- Bedelia asked curiously.

_„You.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Nameless13 for huge help.


	24. What if Bedelia was Succubus? part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bedelia was Succubus? part 3 - last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that is so extremely short. I had no idea how to end this story with plot: Bedelia as succubus.

Many years later when Hannibal was in prison, he forgot about his dream.

Bedelia never visited him and also woman in his dream had stopped appearing.

Until today.

He woke up trembling and he was breathing hard.

The woman from his dream only has Bedelia's face. Kisses were so different from those he shared with her in Florence.

Every kiss made him ache like to break ribs. But at the same way her kisses were so addictive that he couldn't stop.

The man decided to read a book, to not to think about his dreams. He chose " _Early modern supernatural : the dark side of European culture"_. Casually he opened to a random page. There he found the answer to all his questions.

 

> _„A succubus is a demon in female form or supernatural entity in folklore (traced back to medieval legend) that appears in dreams and takes the form of a woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. Religious traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death.In modern representations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress.”_
> 
>  

 


	25. What if Hannibal after the fall came to Bedelia's house?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hannibal after the fall came to Bedelia's house?  
> After S3.

      It's a dangerous move, but he has no other option - he wanted to go to the place where he used to know. Hannibal needed some rest before he leaves Baltimore once and for all. He stood and studied the house from a far - nothing has changed. For a moment he feared that the house is under the protection of the FBI, but no one is seem to be around. Hannibal walked slowly to the dark house, the outdoors lights was off. He studied his surrounding and found out that the garden isn't been looked after, the grasses are overgrown. Man doubted that she still lives here. Perhaps she isn't even in this country. He's surprise that the door is unlock. Hannibal slowly open the door, try his best not to make any sound - he doesn't want to startle anyone who perhaps is been waiting for his arrival. Smiling to himself as he cross the threshold - it does feel like home again. He's been here too many times that, he consider her house as his second home. After a moment, his sense of smell caught a familiar kind of smell: the scent of an alcohol.

      In the living room he sees plenty of empty bottles on the floor... On the table there are many empty packaging after eating takeout. Hannibal sees a disgusting package that is covered by mold. Pills are scattered across table surface. Then Hannbal heard a low moaned, he looked around and there in the sofa. Man sees a small figure curled.   _„Bedelia”_ \- He whispered and slowly walks over to her. Woman notices his presence, but she doesn't move. Her eyes hardly concentrates at one point. After a moment she says softly, almost mumbling:  _„Are  you  my  dream?  Or  you  come  to  kill  me,  Hannibal?”_ The man comes closer and sees a wine stain on her robe. After noticing scattered tablets, Hannibal guesses that she is intoxicated. Without waiting for his answer, she murmurs to herself. He understands from this deluge of words: _"Pathetic," „repulsive”_ or _„nasty”_. He is surprised by the question: _„Where  is  my  leg?_ ” He's even more confused when she asks: _„You  tasted?”_ Hannibal looks around the room, but apart from the crumbs of the containers there is no other food. When Bedelia asks him if he liked the lace dress, then he understands that she is talking drivel. However, he decided to talk to her.  _„What  happened  here, Bedelia?_ ” - He stepped closer and stroked her cheek gently. Hannibal was repeatedly witnessed her drunkenness, but he has never seen her in such a state. _„I  waited  for  you  to  you  come  to  eat  me.  But  the  waiting  is  killing  me.”_ \- she muttered barely and she closed her eyes. Man hoisted her, and begins to carry her to her bedroom. She's now completely unconscious. Hannibal gently placed her on the bed and covered her tiny body. Making sure that she's safe, he starts to clean up her rooms. He will be probably here longer than he intended.

       Man lay down beside her, checking from time to time how is she. Bedelia sleep peacefully, covered with three blankets. Hannibal also wanted to get some sleep; he's very exhausted after all the cleaning. He threw four bags of empty containers and bottles. Man must also throw out all the plants. Probably, she doesn't watered them for a long time - they were all withered. But finally, the house looks as usual. Purely. Almost sterile. Hannibal was almost asleep when he heard a soft whisper: _„No.  Please,  no”_. The woman had evidently a bad dream. _„Bedelia”_ \- Hannibal touched her cheek. _„Bedelia,  wake  up”._ Suddenly, a woman attacked him. She tried to hit him blindly, waving her arms in all directions. _„Bedelia,  wake  up”_ \- He grabbed both her hands in one hand. The woman opened her eyes wide with terror. He said softly:  _„Bedelia,  that  was  just  a  dream”._ _„Don't  let  him  to  hurt  me”_ \- She whispered softly and fell asleep again.

Hannibal couldn't leave her here alone in this state, but also he couldn't be here for a long. Man couldn't have kidnap her. He had to organize it in a different way. And he has perfect plan how it will happen.

      The woman woke up with pain in her leg. She was extremely weak, but she thought that it was because of the consumed alcohol. When frightened she looked under the covers, her leg was still there. However, it was wrapped in a bandage. At this moment to her bedroom entered Hannibal: _„I'm  sorry,  I  did  it  without  your  permission,  but  we  don't  have  much  time.”_   _„Time  for  what?  Hannibal,  tell  me  what  is  going  on!”_ \- Bedelia said confused. Hannibal sat next to the woman on bed and said calmly: _„You  may  feel  a  little  weak,  because  I  needed  your  blood.  FBI  will  discover  that  you  were murdered.”_ She asked then uncertainly: _„But  where  I  will  be?”_  
_„In  Buenos  Aries..._  
_With  me”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course: thank you Nameless13 for all help :*


	26. What if Will fall in love with Bedelia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Will fall in love with Bedelia?

If Will Graham could ever write book about his current life, he definitely would call it _„Falling in love with devil's wife”._

How did it happen that he fell in love with this woman? This problem wouldn't let him sleep at night.

The truth is that he wants to take care of Bedelia Du Maurier.

He wants to help her to find a normal life.

He wants to take her for a walk, to dinner, to the cinema.

He doesn't know how it happened, but from some time, before their every meeting he was nervous like before a real date.

He began to use expensive perfume to hide the smell of dogs and ironed shirts.

However, Bedelia didn't pay attention to him.

At one of the meetings he dared and kissed her.

A few hours after returning home, he still felt on his cheek the strong hit of her hand.

The same day he also went to Hannibal Lecter. WIll forgotten how the man is sensitive to smells.

He forgot that Bedelia's perfume have a unique smell.

_„Patchouli and orange. I'm glad you liked my psychiatrist, Will”._

Will also forgotten how Hannibal is squeamish to the point of his property.

He reminded about that a few days later, when Lecter escaped from prison.

Especially when Hannibal broke his neck humming softly:

_"Mom didn't taught you that you can't take others people's property without asking?"_


End file.
